Cool for the Summer
by Sentimental Suffragette
Summary: Originally published on Wattpad. What happens when you throw fifteen chaotic teenagers into the same summer camp? Let's just say, results include pissed off camp counselors, karaoke shenanigans, and flipped kayaks. Main ships are Thomgelica, Hamliza, and Jeggy, but there are other minor ones (Lafayette/Adrienne, Hercules/Elizabeth S, etc).
1. Chapter 1

"Justin Trudeau is an _idiot_!"

John Laurens sighed. "Alex, you need to simmer down."

"Seriously! He _knows_ how hard Trump is to work with. He _knows _that Trump is a petty brat that takes everything personally. They barely got him to sign the deal at the G7, and what does Trudeau do? Runs to the media to insult Trump. What did he expect? Of course, Trump would pull out of the deal. Honestly, this is _not_ good news for Canada. They're about to negotiate NAFTA with Trump, and Canada's economy is dependent on NAFTA…That's it, I'm going to savage Trudeau on Twitter."

Alexander lunged for his phone, pent up frustration boiling over in him. This was why he loved his Twitter account- it helped him blow off steam about the mess that was politics.

"Don't make me take the phone away, Alex," said Hercules Mulligan in a mock-warning tone. "Don't say anything on the internet you'll regret later."

"Since when are you Mrs. Ernest?" Alex grumbled, a faint recollection of his elementary computer teacher coming to mind.

"Since Mrs. Ernest can't follow you around all day," Gilbert de Lafayette, lovingly nicknamed Laf, interjected. "Someone needs to keep you in check."

The four friends were sprawled out on Alex's couch, talking (mostly complaining) about politics. In Alex's opinion, there was no better way to spend the summer.

Sadly, John did not share his enthusiasm for ranting about every politician on the planet.

"I'm done with the politics," said John, prying Alex's phone from his hands and throwing it across the room. He desperately changed the subject. "Who's excited for the high school summer camp?"

Alex, John, Laf, and Hercules were going to Saint Francis Academy for high school next year. The high school was organizing a summer getaway for the future freshmen to get to know each other.

"Of course I'm excited!" said Alex. "I get to run around and be stupid in the middle of the woods!"

"You do that no matter where you go," Laf reminded him.

"I think that the point is to make new friends or something," said Hercules. "You know, one of those 'bonding' activities that schools invent."

"But I don't need new friends," said John. "I have you nerds."

"Thanks, buddy," said Alex, ruffling his best friend's hair.

"John, I think that you're forgetting that the biggest nerd in this group is _you_," Hercules teased. "I'm not the one who stayed up until one am writing Harry Potter fanfic on a school night."

"That was one time, man!"

"Never mind the new friends," Laf waved his hand impatiently. "Will there be girls there?"

John snorted. "Laf, what do you think? We're going to a co-ed school."

Hercules's eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "Guys, I have a plan. Besides causing disasters and making questionable decisions, let's do something that's actually productive on this trip."

"Okay, I'll be very productive," Alex promised. "When we're making smores, I'll stuff twenty marshmallows into my mouth at the same time and try to sing _My Heart Will go On_,"

John sat up immediately. "Do it now! I dare you!"

"I'll get the marshmallows," said Laf, running into the kitchen.

"As awesome as that sounds, that's not what I had in mind," Hercules informed them.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Alex, struggling to see what could possibly be more productive. "I mean, I could write essays on how to actually make America great again, but it's summer, so…"

"I meant," said Hercules patiently, "that we should all get girlfriends on this trip."

"Oh, that?" asked Alex. "That's _easy_."

"I'm in," Laf agreed.

"Sure, but only if I find the right girl," said John pensively.

"The right girl?" Hercules repeated skeptically. "John, we don't live in a rom com…"

"Well, I'm not going to date just any random girl," John insisted.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," said Alex encouragingly.

"Maybe," said John wistfully. "I hope she likes Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Peggy, there's no way that you can fit all seven Harry Potter books into one backpack," said Angelica skeptically.

Peggy raised her eyebrows. "Watch me."

She then proceeded to stuff the books into her bag. Angelica sighed at her sister's stubbornness.

"That really isn't going to work."

"Here, we'll help you," Eliza offered, taking _The Prisoner of Azkaban _and _The Goblet of Fire_ from Peggy's pile. "Angelica and I will each take two books. That way, it'll be more manageable."

"Thanks, Eliza. You're a doll," said Peggy. "Now I can fit my chemistry book in here too."

"You're the definition of a bookworm, Pegster," said Angelica affectionately.

"Well hey, those AP classes don't ace themselves," Peggy quipped. "I have to study a bit."

"I'm with you there," said Eliza, holding up a biology book that she'd gotten from the library, a tricky thing on the subject of RNA.

If the Schuyler sisters were known for one thing, it was that they were really, seriously gifted at science. Angelica was partial to physics, Eliza excelled in biology, and Peggy was a boss at chemistry. They had all gotten into AP classes for next year.

"You know, I was just thinking. We never have to work hard to make an impression," Angelica reflected. "We do that no matter where we go. We're the Schuyler sisters."

"The rich girls with a gift for science," said Peggy, tossing a toothbrush into her bag.

"The pretty triplets that don't look alike for some reason," said Eliza, spinning around the room. "There's actually a scientific explanation for that. We came in three eggs fertilized by three different sperm, and therefor only share as much DNA as normal siblings do."

"Which is a lot, but still," Angelica shrugged.

Eliza smacked her with a pillow. "Hey! I'm the biology nerd here!"

A pillow fight ensued, in which all packing was forgotten for the next half hour. Peggy joined in straight away, and commenced to bash both of them over the head mercilessly.

The fight ended with Angelica and Eliza collapsed on the floor, and Peggy continuing to hit them with her pillow.

"How," Angelica gasped, "do you possibly have that much energy?"

"My blood type is coffee," Peggy replied without missing a beat. "Energy runs through my veins, baby."

"Okay, Duracell bunny," said Angelica, patting her hand.

"I hope you girls are all packed!" came their mother's voice from downstairs. "I don't want another chaotic morning of organizing luggage tomorrow."

The sisters exchanged a glance.

"How fast do you think we can get this all packed?" asked Eliza.

"Faster than you can say Expecto Patronum," said Peggy, leaping into action.

"Then let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

John Laurens stepped out onto the sidewalk. The warm summer air hung thick across his neighborhood. The heat wasn't obnoxious enough to create discomfort, it simply fell, a blanket-like weight, on his shoulders. John had just finished packing and said his goodbyes to his parents, and was currently waiting for the bus to pick him up for the summer trip.

"OI! LAURENS!" a shout cut through the peaceful silence.

John turned his head to see his best friend charging down the sidewalk. "What's up, Alex?"

"JOHN, HELP ME. I MADE A BAD DECISION!"

"You know, if this was anyone else, I would be worried, but you make bad decisions on the daily."

"THIS IS A VERY DIFFICULT TIME FOR ME, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU STOPPED MAKING JOKES."

But even as Alex said those words, he was laughing. John knew that Alex's "bad decisions" were not to be taken seriously. "What did you do, Alex?"

"Okay, you know how you guys told me not to savage Trudeau on Twitter? Well, I did it anyway, and I've lost five followers."

"I'm sure you'll make it through this very difficult time," said John, patting his shoulder.

"I CAN'T COPE WITH THE HATE!" Alex declared dramatically.

"Dude, you realize that you could have texted me all this instead of running two blocks to get to my house, right?"

"I wanted to annoy you in person. Also, waiting for the bus on my own is boring. Also, why do you think that they drag people out of bed at this ungodly hour to catch the stupid bus?"

"It's ten, Alex."

"Ten in the morning is an ungodly hour during summer vacation," Alex insisted.

Just then, the bus came around the corner and rolled to a stop in front of John's house.

"Okay, what's our plan for the bus ride?" asked Alex, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

"Wreak havoc and create chaos?" John suggested.

"Good idea. Let's roll."

They stepped onto the bus, which already had a decent amount of people on it. John surveyed the crowd quickly until he found Laf and Hercules. The four exchanged fist bumps (that was kind of their thing) and so the bus ride began. As Alex retold the story of his Twitter woes, John started to form an idea.

"Hey, guys, this bus ride is awfully quiet," he told his friends. "I think it could use a little music."

"And how do you propose we fix that?" asked Hercules, smirking.

In lieu of a proper response, John began to sing at the top of his lungs. "SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME…"

"I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED," his friend were quick to join him. "SHE WAS LOOKING KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB…"

"IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD," came a female voice from a few seats away.

John turned quickly. A little ways away from them were three girls crammed into one booth. The singing girl had the aisle seat. She had dark curls and amber eyes, and John was struck speechless. He was ordinarily one of the smartest kids in class, but right now, his poor teenage brain could only think one thing: _Damn…she's cute_.

The girl smiled at him and he was gone. At least, until the bus driver started yelling at them to stop singing, gradually pulling John back to reality.

"Now the years start coming and they don't stop coming," Alex continued under his breath.

John's mind kept wandering back to the pretty girl, until he couldn't help but glance back at her. She had earbuds in, an mP3 player resting in her hand.

_I wonder what kind of music she listens to, _he thought idly. _I wonder if she likes 80s music as much as I do._

"Close your mouth before you start catching flies," Alex teased.

"Shut up," John muttered.

"Come on, humor me," Alex elbowed him playfully. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Alex, we are in a crowded bus—"

"It is _la fille dans_ the aisle seat across from us, no?" asked Laf. "_Je voit_ you looking at her."

"Laf, I swear to Merlin-"

"So it's Aisle Seat Girl," said Hercules, as if he had been illuminated by divine forces.

"Alex, cause a distraction," John ordered.

"NOW THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DON'T STOP COMING," Alex continued where the group had left off while singing Allstar. "FED TO THE RULES AND HIT THE GROUND RUNNING."

"DIDN'T MAKE SENSE NOT TO LIVE FOR FUN," the others joined in, quickly forgetting Aisle Seat Girl.

"YOUR BRAIN GETS SMART BUT YOUR HEAD GETS DUMB," Aisle Seat Girl joined in again, but Alex, Laf, and Hercules didn't seem to notice.

John noticed. He smiled to himself.

The bus driver got really pissed at them, but it was worth it. John's friends had forgotten Aisle Seat Girl, they had succeeded in causing chaos on the bus ride, and John got to hear Aisle Seat Girl sing again.

Maybe this trip would be even more fun than he had previously hoped.

As the bus approached the retreat site two hours later, Alex informed him, "You've been grinning like a loon this entire time."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know you're a Schuyler sister when you spend fifteen minutes squealing instead of unpacking," Angelica observed, and Peggy had to agree with her. She was currently immersed in a group hug, Angelica and Eliza on either side of her. How did this come to occur? It all started with a really, really cute, freckle-faced boy…

It had been a normal bus ride until the four goofballs across from Peggy and her sisters started singing. Peggy hadn't noticed them properly until then. They started belting out Allstar at the top of their lungs. Of course Peggy had to join them. Her more…er…_rational_ sisters sat this one out. Well, Angelica was really the only rational one. Eliza was just too kind to bother the bus driver.

"IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD," Peggy sang, much to the chagrin of her sisters.

That was when the boy looked back at her, and she was star struck. His wavy, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail. A myriad of freckles spread across his face (oh, how Peggy loved freckles). And his jade eyes were fixed on her.

_Damn…he's cute._

She smiled, and he smiled back, and she was over the moon.

And then the bus driver yelled at them. How anticlimactic. Peggy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Eliza's wide, shining eyes next to Angelica's smirk.

"What was _that_?" they asked in unison.

"Tell ya later," Peggy whispered.

Angelica gave her a look that said she would hold Peggy to that. Eliza just squeezed her hand. Sighing contentedly, Peggy pulled out her mP3 player. She selected her 80s megamix and lost herself in _Eye of the Tiger_. At least, until Eliza pulled her earbuds out and nodded towards the boys. They had begun to sing again. Peggy joined them again, and Green Eyes glanced back at her and smiled. Peggy resisted the urge to swoon.

A little while later, the three sisters found themselves in their cabin, excitedly talking about Green Eyes and his visible interest in Peggy.

"What about his friends? Were his friends cute?" asked Eliza.

"I'm not entirely sure," Peggy answered. "There were four boys, remember? Green Eyes and one of his friends sat in the booth across from us. I couldn't see his friend—I could only see him. Anyway, there were two boys sitting behind them. The only I could see was wearing a "Vive La France" t-shirt with the French flag on it."

"A Frenchie, huh?" Eliza repeated. "Sounds promising." She smirked. "You interested, Angelica?"

Angelica leaned back against the headboard of her bed. "You know what I look for in a man, girls. I'm looking for a mind at work."

"Us too!" Peggy exclaimed. "I just think Green Eyes is really cute."

Angelica laughed. "I know, and I'm sure he'll fulfill your expectations. I just never go for a guy until I know how smart he is."

In fact, Mr. Frenchie was indeed quite intelligent, yet Angelica would find her match in someone else. But she wouldn't discover either of these things until later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the Saint Francis Academy summer retreat!" a woman greeted them. She was the picture of a camp counselor: Khaki pants, broad smile, booming voice. The works. Her almond colored, slightly greying hair was swept up into a neat bun, which poked out from underneath a camouflage baseball cap. "We've got a full schedule for the next week. Lots of fun activities. We'll make s'mores in the evenings, go on kayaking trips, and take lots of nature hikes. Not to mention spending time in our fully stocked game room." She gestured to the room, which was a couple of yards away and featured a large ping pong table.

Peggy and her sisters were standing in a large, grassy clearing with the other students. Peggy was hungry and wanted lunch, but the woman kept talking.

"Tomorrow evening, we're going to have a dance," the woman continued. "Maybe, along with the new friendships you'll make, you'll find a summer romance to be in the cards."

She bobbed her eyebrows. Angelica looked scandalized. Eliza looked amused. Peggy looked at her feet and tried very hard not to think of Green Eyes.

The woman laughed at the obvious discomfort of the students. "Well, we don't have any activities planned for today, so I'll leave you to get acquainted with your fellow freshman and explore the grounds. We have a nice lunch prepared for you over there." She pointed to a picnic table with pizzas and bottles of soda laid out on it. Peggy's hunger intensified.

"Dinner is at seven. Be at the campfire by then. Until then, do whatever you want as long as it doesn't get you killed or get me in trouble with your parents."

And then she turned on her heel and left. Just like that.

"That was one of the chillest counselors I've ever met," said Angelica, impressed. "Even if she does tease us about summer romances."

"SUSTENANCE!" Peggy yelled, running to the picnic table. She thought she heard Green Eyes laugh, and she smiled. She grabbed a slice of pepperoni, along with Angelica. Eliza favored cheese pizza.

They sat under the shade of an oak tree to eat. When they were done, they rose up, and Angelica asked, "So, what do you girls wanna do for the rest of the day? Games room, maybe? Or we could check out that Gaga ball court-"

Then the funniest thing happened. Green Eyes stumbled into their midst as if he had been shoved there. His eyes were glued to Peggy's, and Peggy's eyes were glued to his.

"Hey," he said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Laf didn't know how long he could stand the tension.

"Talk to her," he ordered John, who was gazing at Aisle Seat Girl again.

John snapped out of his trance. "What? No! I can't. Not yet."

"Why not?" asked Hercules.

"It needs to be at an opportune moment."

"Just do it, man, Alex told him bracingly, punching his arm.

"I don't know where to begin. What do I say?" John leaned against a maple tree and raised an eyebrow. "Ya like jazz?"

"I know you meant that as a joke, but that's actually a pretty good pick up line," Alex observed. "Can I use that?"

"Sure."

Laf noticed Aisle Seat Girl look at John for the fifth time, and that was it. "I'm done," he announced.

Hercules and Alex seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because the next thing John knew, his three friends were hauling him over to Aisle Seat Girl. They shoved him into the clearing where she stood with two other girls, and then they ran.

"Think it'll work?" asked Alex.

"Fingers crossed," Laf replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey. I'm Peggy Schuyler," Peggy happily introduced herself to Green Eyes. "And these are-" She turned to see Angelica and Eliza running away. "Well, those _were_ my sisters."

_Real subtle, guys,_ she internally groaned.

The boy laughed. "I'm John Laurens." His gaze fell on her left hand, which he curiously took in his, studying the Deathly Hallows symbol she had drawn on this morning. Peggy felt her face burn.

"Oh, so you're a Potterhead, too?" he observed.

"You bet. I've been obsessed since sixth grade."

He grinned. "Nice. Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," she replied.

"So am I!"

And so it began. They talked about Harry Potter for about an hour, sitting under the shade of that oak tree (Peggy found out that they shared a turtle patronus). Then the conversation simply flowed into all sorts of subjects. John's interest in marine life, Peggy's interest in chemistry, 80's music, and Marvel movies. Peggy had never met anyone who was easier to talk to. Before she knew it, they were hanging out for the rest of the day. Neither her sisters nor his friends seemed to mind. She had actually met his friends as they were walking to the games room. After introducing themselves to her, they turned to John.

"We're still doing the marshmallow thing, right?" asked Hercules.

Noticing Peggy's confused look, Alex clarified, "At the campfire tonight, we're going to stuff twenty marshmallows in our mouths and try to sing _My Heart Will go On._"

Peggy laughed. She liked John's friends. They were cute, too. She made a mental note to tell her sisters.

"It's tricky, though," said John. "How are we going to get the marshmallows without the counselors noticing?"

"I'm good at sneaking around. I'll steal you a bag from the kitchens," Peggy volunteered.

John's eyes lit up. "You would do that for us?"

"I'm an agent of chaos," Peggy winked.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked, amazed.

Laf coughed, and Alex and Hercules seemed to pick up on whatever cue he was sending them.

"Right, well, we'll be on our way now," said Alex.

The three of them walked off.

"Your friends are cool," Peggy told John.

John smiled. "Yeah. We've been friends since fourth grade. They're my squad."

"That's sweet," said Peggy.

"So, about those sisters of yours, are you guys triplets or something? Because you're all freshman…"

"Yep, we're triplets."

"Wow. But you guys don't-"

"Look alike?" Peggy guessed.

John nodded.

"We're fraternal triplets," Peggy explained. "Eliza has some fancy name for it—she's really, really good at biology. I think it was trizygotic."

"That's cool," said John. "You guys must be close, then."

"We are," Peggy smiled. "I love them more than anything."

They reached the games room and stepped inside, where a refreshing blast of air conditioning hit them.

"Ooh, I needed that," Peggy exclaimed. The summer heat getting sticky and stifling, and the warmth in her chest did not help matters.

"Me too," John waved a hand in front of the vent. "You wanna play ping pong?"

"Let's do it! I hope you're ready to lose," she teased.

"Don't hold your breath," John grabbed a paddle. "Side note, can we play some music?"

She obligingly pulled out her phone and turned it up to maximum volume. "Do you like 80's music?"

"That's pretty much all I listen to," he grinned.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she joked. _Or something more,_ she added silently.

Little did she know, John was thinking the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't think I've ever seen two people fall in love so fast," Angelica noted to Eliza. They were spying on their sister and John Laurens.

"Well, our work here is done," Eliza got up. "Let's leave them to it."

"What should we do now?" asked Angelica. "Gaga ball?"

"You read my mind," Eliza smiled. "But first, mind if I slap on some sunscreen? I burn way too easily."

"You do that," said Angelica. "Meet me at the oak tree. I'm gonna grab a soda."

So they temporarily parted ways. Angelica went to grab a coke at the picnic table. There was already a boy there, she noticed. He looked up at her, and she blushed. He was cute. Like, _really_ cute. Big, sapphire, intelligent eyes. Shaggy brown hair. He was scrawny, but Angelica had never gone for the body builder type anyway.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Alex. What's your opinion on Justin Trudeau?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you always start off conversations like that?"

"Yep," he grinned.

"Well, he's not my president, so I'm not an expert on him. But from what I've observed, he's a bit inexperienced and says some dumb things. Then again, we have Trump as our president, so I can't talk."

He laughed. "I like you. You're smart."

They continued to talk about politics for two or three minutes longer, and found that they agreed at most things. Angelica was starting to like him a lot. He had wit and he had brains. Maybe this was her summer crush. Maybe she would get to fall in love like Peggy did.

"It was good talking to you," she told him as she saw Eliza exiting their cabin.

"I'll see you at the campfire tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing," she waved as she left.

She smiled to herself. He wanted to see her again. This was awesome.

Her hopes fell as she saw her sister's face, staring at Alex. She looked so helpless…it wouldn't be fair to take him from her without giving her a chance.

"See that guy at the picnic table?" said Eliza. "That one's mine."

"Is he now?" asked Angelica coyly.

She turned around and made her way back to Alex. She had a plan. Introduce him to her sister. If they liked each other, then cool. If they did not, Angelica wouldn't feel guilty about going after him.

"Hey again," she greeted him. He was chugging soda after soda. Yikes. She needed to get him away from there before he got himself killed. "Come with me."

"Okay," he gladly followed. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm about to change your life," she replied slyly. It was true. Eliza was such a sweetheart, guys couldn't help but fall for her.

"This is-" she gestured to Eliza.

"Elizabeth Schuyler," Eliza finished for her. "Nice to meet you."

"Schuyler," Alex repeated, looking at Angelica.

"My sister," Angelica explained.

"What's _your_ opinion on Justin Trudeau?" he asked.

The way he said it made it sound like a pick-up line. Angelica stifled a laugh.

"Well, he totally screwed up at the G7. I mean, knowing Trump's volatility and then insulting him anyway? After they barely got him to sign the deal? That was dumb," said Eliza thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you, Eliza," he winked.

"I'll leave you to it," Angelica teased, easily masking her disappointment.

It was okay. Alex was just a boy, so it didn't matter. Right? Right.

Angelica continued to walk on her own through the grounds, pretending she had a place to go. Eventually, her walking for the purpose of pretending she had a purpose led her to the game courts. She heard voices.

"No, James. We're not playing four square with only three people. That is just plain wrong," said a boy.

"Come on! Please? I really wanna play?" said another boy's voice.

"I could go get someone to join us," a third boy's voice offered.

"I'll play," Angelica volunteered, stepping into their midst.

"Why, hello," said the first voice, who belonged to a guy with a really poofy afro. Hot damn, he was cute. He had a sharp jawline, and his eyes were a dark brown that bordered on black. "Who might you be?"

_You've got to be kidding me. Twice in one day?_ Angelica internally scolded herself as she lost herself in those eyes.

"Angelica Schuyler. You?"

"Thomas Jefferson."

He offered her his hand to shake, and she took it.

"Well, Angelica, you certainly arrived at the perfect time," said the second voice, coming from a boy with lively dark eyes and curly brown hair. "I'm James Madison, by the way."

"And I'm Aaron Burr," the third voice introduced himself. He was a tall guy with a buzz cut.

"Nice to meet you all," Angelica greeted.

They began to play. The four of them were equally decent players, so the ranks in the game shifted quickly. They were also, to Angelica's delight, matched in wit. Their conversation covered a multitude of subjects, though mostly politics.

"I'm just saying that diplomacy is the most important part of any government system," Aaron argued.

"I disagree," said Thomas. "Freedom is. More specifically, freedom of expression."

"Liberty is a big deal to you," Angelica observed.

"Yes. I may not agree with what someone has to say, but I'll be damned before they're barred from expressing their opinion."

"I think we're going to be good friends, Thomas."

"Why, Angelica, I do believe you've read my mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warning- Harry Potter spoilers ahead**

"And so, I'm just saying that Harry and Ginny are perfect for each other, and they were since the beginning, and thank you for coming to my Ted Talk," Thomas ranted.

They were walking back to the cabins, as it was nearing seven.

"It was a little forced," Angelica argued. "One second, he barely ever talks to her. The next, he wants to brutally murder her boyfriend."

"That's not how the scene went-" Thomas began.

"It would have been cute if they gave it more context, but I just feel like J.K Rowling took the easy way out. It would have been interesting if she paired him with, say Luna," Angelica cut him off. "Same thing with Ron and Hermione."

"Okay, I can agree with that," Thomas relented. "I can't believe she didn't pair Hermione with Fred just because Fred wasn't a main character. That would have been so interesting to read."

"Right? That had so much potential!"

They reached Angelica's cabin. Eliza could be seen inside, brushing her hair, while blushing and smiling down at her phone every so often (Angelica assumed Alex had gotten her number). Peggy and John Laurens stood outside, still talking animatedly.

"I'll see you at dinner, then," said Angelica.

"Of course. Oh, and, Angelica?" he nimbly caught her by the wrist as she turned to leave. "I just wanted to say…you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met."

Angelica smiled, slowly turning red. "You too."

As she watched him leave, warmth flooded her chest. _What is this feeling?_

Turning her attention to her sister and John, Angelica said, "Okay, lovebirds. Time to get ready for dinner."

"You're the one to speak," Peggy shot back before John could realize what Angelica had just implied.

But he was smart. He had heard. "L-lovebirds?" he stuttered.

"Figure of speech," Angelica rushed to cover her mistake, pulling Peggy inside the cabin.

"Bye, Peggy," John called.

"Bye, John," she waved.

As soon as Angelica had closed the door, Peggy turned on her, seething. "Lovebirds? LOVEBIRDS?"

"I'm sorry," Angelica sighed. "It slipped."

"It slipped? _That's_ your excuse? You scared him off! You can't just say those things."

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Eliza in concern.

"Skippy here decided it was a great idea to imply that John and I were lovebirds," Peggy snarled at Angelica.

"I was distracted, and it just came out of my mouth," Angelica snapped. "You can't be angry at me for something I didn't mean."

"I can be angry at whatever I want," Peggy retorted. "_You_ should learn to watch your _mouth_."

And that was it. Angelica flipped her off, and Peggy gave her an icy glare. Both girls turned to face the wall, furious at each other.

Two minutes later, Peggy said, "Angelica?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Let's hug it out," said Eliza, throwing her arms around both of them.


End file.
